User blog:SensibleCenobite/Golconda 101: WARNING: Tentative at best.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. Tentative opinions at best. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. My experience with people who have achieved Golconda and my experiences with Golconda: 1). Placebo is %40 effective. Don’t ask your doctor how the medicine works. Make sure your doctor gives you medicine that works. 2). For me, accepting my Lawful Neutral Evil side was really important. I’m an omnivore of planet Earth and can make multiple choices. I have the right to exist and so do those around me, but things come and go. Most of life on Earth has perished in massive disasters. I don’t believe in infinity symbols. Live long and prosper! Nanu Nanu! 3). I used video games to help me donate to charity and re train my mind to over come things that seemed impossible. As I got older, I seemed to want to use more diplomacy than war. Read Vampire the Masquerade 3rd edition core book. It’s vague about Golconda, but reads like stereo instructions. Try to take it’s advice. 4). Try to surround yourself with people that have similar Advantages, not similar Flaws. 5). Clearly everything you’ve been doing up till now is why you’re a creature of the night. Things should thrive naturally. If you don’t like something try it differently or something new. 6). Your family relationships are pretty important. Try to understand why you were put with those people. 7). The uppermost tiers of morality require non violence in action and finally in thought. It’s really had to get that last dot of humanity, but the creative solutions are worth it. 8). Meditation helps. Prayer helps. Dieting helps. No sugar and no bread helps. Exercise helps. Talking to people helps. 9). If you’re losing a lot of weight and feel good. If people have been giving you a lot of compliments. If you’ve been needing to shop less. If you need less sleep and feel good. Those are INDICATORS of being on the right trajectory. 10). Give religious texts, self help books, advice from elders, advice from children, and advice from peers a listen to. I like “How to Know God: The Yoga Aphorisms of Patanjali”, by Swami Prabhavananda. It’s religious neutral and breaks things down very well. It’s an easy read too. 11). No matter what. At the end of the day, “Think for yourself or die”, as Clan Brujah taught me a long time ago. 12). Contrary to popular belief, you CAN try for Golconda more than once. The flight paths of birds seems to indicate that they fail first before they learn to fly. Like really powerful cape dude out in the arctic. 13). The best way I can explain Golconda: it’s like waking up content and nothing really matters. I go about my day enjoying my life. Bills get paid, money is saved, taxes are paid every year, family is taken care of, and friendships are developing in my local community. Maybe a tad bit of investing to secure a reasonable passive income. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Mind worms have three to two odds on the offensive. Your move dearest Elders ;), Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts